


Failure

by Susinko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susinko/pseuds/Susinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertolt and Reiner have fucked up once again and failed in their mission to capture Eren.  It's now time to face the music from the one who is giving them their orders and it's not going to be pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

The two Titan shifters were silent as they waited for their injuries to heal. The small supply building in which they hid was was out of the way with only the most oddest and worthless of supplies, which made it useful as an emergency fall back location. It was impeccably clean of course, Commander Levi would have it no other way.

Bertolt looked blankly at his reforming arm, sheer exhaustion evident in his posture as he lay slumped amongst the various boxes and bags. The mission had started off so well. Squad Leader Zoe had taken Eren Yeager out of the main encampment to try out some new experiments. He and Reiner had snuck out after their chores and had turned into their Titan forms and attacked the two in order to capture Eren. It should have been easy, even with Eren transformed. But things had quickly gone to hell with Commander Levi showing up. With orders to not kill the Commander and of course Yeager, there was nothing they could do but fall back and try not to be killed or captured. They were so screwed when their superior found them. Which should be any minute now.

He sluggishly looked over to his silent companion who was slumped to the floor, as his horrifically mangled leg was also healing itself. Silence reigned until the normally taciturn man couldn't take it anymore.

“So, what are we going to do?”, he nervously asked his childhood friend.

Reiner looked up and had just opened his mouth when the door slammed open, the noise as loud as a gunshot. Both men's gaze snapped to the silhouette that was painfully outlined by the sun. Their eyes widened in panic as both shifters managed to get to their feet in mere moments and stand at attention despite their wounds. The newcomer ignored them as they stalked inside and closed the door, fury evident in every movement.

“What the _hell_ was that?!”, his one true Commander hissed, blue eyes narrowed in anger. “I practically gift-wrapped Eren for you and you still managed to turn my brilliant plan into a complete cluster-fuck! A pair of lobotomized sewer rats could have performed better than you _worthless ass-hats_!”

“We weren't prepared for-”, began Reiner before the furious eyes snapped to him and he cut himself off, unintentionally cringing away from the dangerous blonde.

“ _Obviously_ ”, the other snarled. “How can we end humanity if you two _dumbasses_ keep fucking up all of my plans!”

The icy blue gaze slid over to the brunette who continued to stand at attention and silently swore at the sweat that was pouring into his eyes. He tried his best to communicate his complete submission and apology to the seething Commander without making the mistake his friend had.

Apparently satisfied, the blonde strode to the door and wrenched it open. Pausing in the threshold, the Commander turned and pinned both shifters with a cold merciless gaze. “You have one more chance. Just one”, the officer snarled at the two terrified men. “Fuck up again and I will _end you_. There are more shifters where you came from!”

Then with a slam that shook the building, the Commander was gone. Reiner gave a shaky smile to the brunette as both shifters once again slumped against the supplies. “That went better than expected.”, he joked.

Before Bertolt could respond, the door was flung back open and once again both men scrambled to their feet. On seeing who it was, they let out a shaky laugh and settled back to the floor.

“What the hell did you do to piss Armin off?”, Annie asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope what I was trying to do came across clearly. I really wanted to make this fic longer but I found it too difficult to conceil Armin's gender. Of course you can use "they" and "their", but that tends to alert people that something is up. I really didn't want that to happen because misdirection was the whole point of this ficlet.
> 
> Armin is my favorite character and I love his nature. But everyone wears a mask to some extent and I started to wonder if the Armin that both Eren and the fans love is actually who he really is inside. Maybe he really is a whole different person with a different agenda. For humanity, I really hope not!


End file.
